Pneumatic diaphragm pumps have been used for pumping one or more fluids. Pneumatic diaphragm pumps generally include at least one pumping chamber having a diaphragm separating a motive fluid chamber for moving a motive fluid and a pump chamber for pumping a working fluid. Compressed air is fed into the motive fluid chamber to expand the diaphragm, which, in turn, causes the working fluid to be pumped through an outlet of the pump chamber. While pneumatic diaphragm pumps utilizing compressed air are effective, they may also be very inefficient and, thus, very costly.